


The Dagger's Thrall

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One's Dagger, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: A poem I wrote about the Dark One's Dagger.





	The Dagger's Thrall

The Dagger's Thrall

A blade made of silver,  
forged from a dark spell.  
Always a taker and never a giver,  
For the one under its thrall.

Darkness lays beneath the glimmer of metal.  
Puppet mastering its host,  
A curse that will never be broken,  
And will cost one everything they love most.

Unlimited power at your beck and call,  
But all magic comes with a price,  
So you better think twice,  
Before using it at all.

It will gnaw at the inside of your soul,  
until there's nothing left of your humanity.  
A blackened heart,  
A tiny red pinprick is all which remains,  
Of the person you used to be.

A curse, a dagger, and one desperate soul,  
Is all it needs to gain full control.  
A bit of darkness reigns in the hearts of all,  
But not more than the one under the dagger's thrall. 

The darkness is soul crushing,  
So before you take that unforeseen leap,  
Remember those whom the dagger holds,  
It shall forever keep.


End file.
